plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 31
|Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants (incorrect objective error) |before = Far Future - Day 30 |after = Far Future - Day 32}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Far Future - Day 31 was the 31st day of Far Future. It is a Special Delivery level. Upon completing the level, the player receives a money bag. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty The plants given in the level do well in defeating the zombies, however, the zombies can easily overwhelm them if not treated properly. Each plant can do well in the fight, especially Wasabi Whip, which should be used to defeat major threats with its Plant Food ability. This level is also long, having 5 flags, so be ready to withstand many hordes of zombies. Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Hey! Our futuristic lawnmowers are in the past! Penny: I detect Dr. Zomboss' hand in this, User Dave. Penny: Or not. Crazy Dave: Either way, things just got 108% craaaaaazier around here! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Waves 3 |zombie2 = 4 2 5 |note2 = 100% Plant Food |zombie3 = 3 2 4 |note3 = First flag; 200%/7 Plant Food; Jetpack Attack!; X Power Tile is added to the conveyor-belt |ambush3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 1 5 3 |note5 = 100% Plant Food; is added to the conveyor-belt |zombie6 = 2 4 |note6 = Second flag; Jetpack Attack! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = 2 4 |zombie8 = 2 3 4 |note8 = 100% Plant Food |zombie9 = 2 4 1 3 5 2 4 |note9 = Third flag; Jetpack Attack!; □ Power Tile is added to the conveyor-belt |ambush9 = |zombie10 = 1 5 3 |zombie11 = 2 4 1 5 |note11 = 100% Plant Food |zombie12 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 5 |note12 = Fourth flag; 400%/7 Plant Food; Jetpack Attack! |ambush12 = |zombie13 = 2 4 |zombie14 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note14 = 100% Plant Food |zombie15 = 1 3 5 |note15 = Final flag; Jetpack Attack! |ambush15 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by Emperor Nathan Place the Apple Mortars on the 1st column in the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th lanes. Place the Citrons on the second column. Place Wasabi Whips on the 3rd and 5th columns, and Infi-nuts on the fourth column. Use one set of Power Tiles on two of the Apple Mortars, and the other set on the Citrons in the 1st and 5th lanes.} Gallery BF10FF31.png|By Trivia *For some reason, the dialogue may not play. The same applies for Far Future - Day 35. *When the level begins, the objective is incorrect. It reads "Survive the zombie attack with the given plants," which is used for Locked and Loaded levels, and not Special Delivery levels. Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Far Future Day 31 Plants vs Zombies 2 - Far Future Day 31- Missing Lawnmowers - Caulipower Epic Quest Step 6 How would you rate Far Future - Day 31's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with five flags Category:Levels without any lawn mowers Category:Conveyor-belt levels